


Smiles

by GoddammitBuck



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3806452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddammitBuck/pseuds/GoddammitBuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry goes for a walk</p><p>Little drabble-esque thing from a while ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smiles

Harry was out, walking in the castle, when he walked into something. Or someone. His glasses had been knocked off, so he couldn't see who. It was past curfew, so he thought no one else would be around. Just after he hit the floor, someone spoke.

"Watch where you're going, Potter," It said with venom. Harry groaned. "Malfoy..."

"You know, I thought those hideous things you call glasses are supposed to help you see." Harry wasn't in the mood to fight, so he just got up, dusted himself off, and started walking away.

"Not so brave without your Weasel and Mudblood around, are you?" He asked with a sneer. "Just shut up Malfoy." Harry sighed. "Why don't you make me?" The blonde taunted.

Harry turned to look at him, and before he knew what he was doing, he had planted his lips on Malfoy's and had him pinned against a wall. Within seconds, after the shock had wore off, Malfoy was kissing him back. he put his arms around Harry's waist and pulled the other boy closer to him. It felt like there were little shocks shooting through their mouths, travelling down the rest of their body. It felt right.

After a few minutes they broke apart. Harry his head on Draco's shoulder, breathing in his scent. After a few moments, Draco spoke up.

"I've wanted to do that for a while..." Harry leaned back to look at him, and was surprised to see a smile on his face. It wasn't a sneer or a smug grin, but an actual, genuine smile. And it made him beautiful.

Harry returned the smile and leaned back in for another kiss, which Draco gladly returned, smiling the whole time.


End file.
